S a c r i f i c e (pjo, tartarus)
by doyoueverwonderwhy
Summary: He was a whirl of darkness and destruction and blood and dust and he tore across the battlefield, river-veins exploding around him, the monsters fleeing this butcher who dealt only death, but many simply staring, there, in awe at the magnificence and splendor of the avenging sufferer who was done suffering and would wreak havoc, as much as he could, until death took him to Elysium
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice | Chapter One

* * *

'Go. I'll hold them.'

He looked at her with those brilliant seagreen eyes, eyes that, she thought to herself, she would never see again as long as she lived.

If he stayed...

Well, there was and is no escaping from the Pit, it's very function and nature was simply to cause evermore pain, to pervert a healthy mind, to drive all that ventured into it to either insanity or the darkness.

He was a hero, the very epitome of the noble loyal martyr, but even he could not defy the Fates.

She did not want to leave her beloved, her soulmate, her truest love. He was so, so, much more than a 'boyfriend' to her, they had gone through countless perils, hardships, dangers... All together.

And now she was to abandon him forever. She had no illusions those in Tartarus would simply kill him, only to find his soul had achieved Elysium. No, they would torture him and carve him theirs and stretch out the end of his life as long as possible, or make him immortal somehow, only to wound him again and again.

'No!' She- she could not let that happen, would not, they had to be together...

And yet if one of them did not go, she would only be wasting more precious time, for the armies of gigantes and cyclopes and other, more hideous things, had noticed their ruse, their death mist had slipped, and was becoming more incipient, more transparent as time wore on. They would all be dead soon if the decision was not made, and could not spend time deliberating.

She turned to him. 'Percy, I'll hold it. You're worth so much more - to everyone... Go, save the day, Seaweed Brain.'

And he felt what she had when it had been he who would have made the sacrifice.

Neither was willing to leave the other, they were both willing to make the sacrifice so the other would live.

He kissed her and suddenly everything didn't matter for a moment; the pit, the monsters, the sacrifice that had to made - she was the first and only person to ever feel truly happy in Tartarus, even if it was only a second of elation before the reality set in.

And in that moment...

He looked into her scared yet hopeful grey eyes, and at her bronzed blonde hair, and knew he would never have it in him to let her stay down in this filthy pit.

Sighing slightly, he quickly picked her up, still dreamily retaining the memory of that kiss, and threw her into the dark elevator with the silver-haired Titan.

'I love you, and always will, and I could never let you stay... I promise -he faltered for a second- I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX- I'll-I'll make it out, okay, I'll get out of here someday and we can defeat Gaea and finally have that life I always dreamed of. Tell my father I'll try, and I'll survive and I will get out. I- I -he took a small breath- I love you Annabeth...'

With that short farewell, he pressed the dark button with his sweaty hand, ignoring her fading cries, and was reminiscing for a short moment before instincts kicked in, and he had to charge back into battle with the tall Giant, who he told to hold the button for him, for those twelve minutes, while he defended them.

He slaughtered them, his jade eyes swirling with sadness, rage, and nothing to lose...

He was a whirl of darkness and destruction and blood and dust and he tore across the battlefield, river-veins exploding around him, the monsters fleeing this butcher who dealt only death, but many simply staring, there, in awe at the magnificence and splendor of the avenging sufferer who was done suffering and would wreak havoc, as much as he could, until death took him to Elysium.

And so he went, for a while- days? years? minutes? - time was meaningless in the Pit, and you did not age there.

Damasen just watched him with wonderment, evermore pressing the button, watching the loyal hero who had turned intimidating, who looked so much like his father on the battlefield.

But eventually, it would be too much and he was simply a mortal youth, strong and powerful, but not endlessly so.

He demolished thousands with his glowing blade, but he was wearying and would tire eventually, as he was, against all the monsters that had ever lived and died, all those in Tartarus. He even razed Titans and Giants, indiscriminate in who he eradicated, feared by all who saw him.

And finally, twelve minutes had passed in the outer world, and Damasen joined the fight. He was a peaceful being, yes, but he had the knowledge to fight Ares, though he did not do so, and had talent at most weapons - though he would have admitted freely the boy was his master at the sword, the best in all of history, most probably.

The two powerful warriors clattered through the ranks and then -at their breaking point- the army fled, seemingly vanishing- after all, Tartarus was their ally and home ground- and soon there was nothing left but bodies and golden dust, and remnants, spoils so numerous it would have been foolhardy to try and take them all.

* * *

Adventure-packed, thrilling, eh? Well, it's just the first chapter :-) I'll try and update soon (i.e. in less than a week), so stay tuned! I'm not going to be one of those hypocritical authors who's like; I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS AT LEAST SEVEN PEOPLE FOLLOW MY BOOK N ; nahh I write 'cause I want to ^-^ Although, yeah, I'd really appreciate if some of y'all would follow/fav this book... Please don't murder me for spelling mistakes or anything, I'm pretty new to this, and pretty young too (not disclosing my age, sorry hun!) and this is the second thing I've written and shared here, so please don't be mean or anything about this...

Thanks :-)

YAA (Your Amazing Author) a.k.a. DoYouEverWonderWhy


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice | Chapter Two

* * *

She had been given hope, neither of them were going to abandon either, and at least they could be together... But her hopes were dashed again and crumbled to pieces against a rocky shore...

He had kissed her, surprising her pleasantly, his mellow velvet lips pressed against her, and it was ecstasy for just an instant, and later, she was cursing herself again and again - if only she had seen the flash of regret in his jade eyes - it could have been a warning sign; however it was Tartarus and for a simple second she was truly happy, the first time in so long in the depths of that ageless, blackened pit.

And she held onto that kiss for a small moment, but it was enough for him to work quickly, and little did she know at the time that it would be a long, long, time before she was kissed like that again, and right after she was in the dark elevator with it's dark panels and silver etchings, and he was looking down at her with those innocent-looking eyes, happy, pained, and the littlest bit fearful.

He spoke words she would hold onto for a long time while he lingered in Tartarus, words she would remember for the rest of her life.

He gave a small sad sigh, and she tried to get out of the elevator for a second- but his words stopped her with their love and will. 'I love you, and always will, and I could never let you stay... I promise -and for a second he faltered, as if it was a promise he could never fulfill, but breathed in and carried on- I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX- I'll-I'll make it out, okay, I'll get out of here someday and we can defeat Gaea and finally have that life I always dreamed of. Tell my father I'll try, and I'll survive and I will get out. I- I -at that point he took a brief breath of the hazy air- I love you Annabeth...'

She was shocked and happy and full of love and fear and hope and a plethora of emotions.

And then the dark doors closed and she was screaming and banging at the doors, because Percy was gone and she couldn't get him back and they had cut the chains on the doors so when she went out they would no longer return to Tartarus, and he would be stuck there for as long as it took which could be forever and she was sobbing and hyperventilating because he was gone, now.

All the while, the benevolent silver-haired Titan was patting her back and pushing through a calming force, and the skeletal cat - Small Bob- was rubbing against her affectionately, but it wasn't helping much and although she was intoxicated with sadness she could still see clearly his pearly eyes, too, were glassy and damp.

She wondered what was happening down below, and whether he would live, and what dangers could assault him alone- no, he was not alone, he had Damasen, she reminded herself. Though she knew she would have very much preferred to be down there with him than alone above the ground, speculating fate.

* * *

Finally, the doors were opening again, and her eyes were tear-filled still, and suddenly she was seeing fresh air and the dark walls of a cavernous place that must have been the House of Hades, and the five demigods were running to her, and the minute they saw her disheveled appearance and red eyes and a tall Titan instead of their green-eyed friend they knew something was terribly wrong.

They rushed to her side, but the doors of death had already disappeared to their master and it would have taken a miracle for him to relinquish them again so soon, and however much of heroes they were, they were no miracle-makers, the gods themselves would not have been brave enough to venture into the Pit; and the girl had left it's clutches soon and was not truly ready to venture back into Tartarus, but she would have joined him if she could, their love was stronger than any and together they could've stood against anything; apart they were hurting, much weaker.

The halfbloods on the other side were separated from their friend, and had lost one of their number, but Gaea's awakening approaches ever faster, and they could do little, and yet they were six, and so the shaken son of Hades stood in for the greeneyed marauder he had loved so deeply, and braced himself for the state his friend, the one he was so secretly and intensely infatuated with, knowing that alone, the dark abyss would quell his courage, or at least, do it's best to, as it had done to him.

They were all plunged into melancholy, their leader, the glue that cemented their team together, he was gone, trapped underneath the earth, knowing not what dangers and fates awaited him still in the depth, he was lost to them, now, but they must go on, while the tall Titan stood, face no longer impassive, unsure of what to do to help, how to give them any relief.

The hero's soulmate, girlfriend, his Wise Girl, the strong one with eyes of silver and golden hair, she was dulled by her loss and separation. The son of Hades comforted Athena's daughter as his father comforted the Sea god over their losses. Hades and those of him, they were powerful and feared, but in the end father and son were always trusted, kind enough to be a shoulder for a friend to weep on, only to be forgotten after they had gotten over their sadness, another circumstance that made the Lord of the Dead so bitter to his brothers. He had helped both of them with their own problems and never gotten anything, any kindnesses in return, and therefore, when, sullen and sad, alone, wanted not to help them when they demanded ever more of him to help them in the war against Kronos, but his son had at least convinced him they were the lesser of two evils, and, as much as the father hated it and denied all, they were brothers.

After all, family still was family.

Always.

* * *

Dramatic, eh? I love Hades, and I think people view him unfairly 3 Also, Nico's actually a sweetheart, c'mon :-) Hope you liked this chapter ~ Yeah, it's going to all be dramaticyy and written like this, and the chapters'll be around 1000+ words, or something. I'll update soon (I update like every week or so, okay?) Also, I'd really appreciate if some of y'all would follow/fav this book... OH AND PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK / REVIEWS ON THIS I WANT TO IMPROVE MY WRITINGGGGGG ...please don't murder me for spelling mistakes though, a little flames are fine but I'm pretty new to this, and pretty young too (not disclosing my age, sorry hun!) and I've only quite recently discovered the joys of writing fanfiction ^^

Thanks :-)

YAA (Your Amazing Author) a.k.a. DoYouEverWonderWhy


End file.
